


Fun Vacation

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, demigod vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Percy and some of his friends decide to go camping. Though the weather is not really on their side. And Percy feels kind of stalked. He's also hearing voices in the rain. Is he losing it completely, or is a certain weather-god to be blamed for all of this...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Vacation

Title: Fun Vacation – When It Rains, It Pours

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nepercy

Side Pairings: Nico/Leo, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Neptune, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Will Solace, Jake Mason

Summary: Percy and his friends go on a vacation together. Camping. But it pours so harshly that they get separated and Percy finds himself in a hotel room with a handsome stranger. Really?

 

**Fun Vacation**

_ When It Rains, It Pours _

 

The hotel was amazing. It was a light aquamarine with it's name written in broad, golden letters with five golden stars next to it. Palms were lining up to the entrance and even from the front he could see the slide that certainly led to the gigantic pool. Sea-green eyes gleamed at the thought of that pool. A pool was exactly what he wanted. And the sea, the sea on the other side of the road.

And then they drove past it and Percy groaned in annoyance.

“Shut up, mermaid”, grunted the brunette girl next to him.

“Clarisse, that's the ocean. The freaking ocean. And we are heading into the woods. Why?”

“You know exactly why”, snorted the daughter of Ares amused. “We voted democratically.”

Percy knew, he knew the facts. The war was over and that needed to be celebrated. So Percy and his closest friends had decided to go on vacation together.

Percy had voted for Hawaii, long beaches and just relaxing. And at least Will had agreed with him.

Rachel had wished for Paris, she wanted to go to the Louvre for it's art. Clarisse seconded that, because she wanted to visit some relatives of her mother there.

Frank wanted to go to Canada, and so did Grover. One for the nature, the other for, well, Canada.

Nico and Hazel wanted to head for New Orleans.

Annabeth was interested in Kairo because of the museum and the history, picking also Reyna's and Piper's interest. Though the daughter of Aphrodite would go anywhere with her girlfriend anyway.

Jake, Leo and Nyssa were all in for visiting Italy because of the Vesuv. They soon had Jason and Chris on their side too, because the boys wanted to go hiking.

And now they passed a beautiful hotel on their way to their camping trip. Percy pouted darkly at their driver, but Clarisse pointedly ignored him. The trip was going to suck anyway and Percy knew it. He loved his friends, they were his family. But he was going to spend this vacation with Clarisse and Chris, Reyna and Jason, Frank and Hazel, Annabeth and Piper, Jake and Will, Nico and Leo, Nyssa, Rachel and Grover. To sum it up; six happy couples, one eternally annoyed Oracle, a pouty my-girlfriend-is-a-tree-and-couldn't-come-along satyr and miss I'm-in-love-with-the-biggest-bitch-at-camp. Six pair of happy people, most likely going to spend the whole vacation sucking faces, one love-sick daughter of Hephaestus, his best friend, whose mood was doomed to get worse once all the couples would start sucking faces and he would remember that his own girlfriend couldn't make it and Rachel. He still wondered why she tagged along to begin with, but then again the alternative would have been a family vacation with her parents. Rather watching lovey-lovey demi-gods. Besides she had given him a very cryptic grin and the information that 'this summer will bear a big surprise' for him. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know.

Three weeks with his best friends. It should be fun, right?

 

/break\

 

“Pe~ercy!”, pouted Leo, dragging his name long. “Do something!”

Percy turned some to glare at the Latino. But it was pretty hard to glare at the boy when he was all wounded-puppy and resting in his boyfriend's lap. Nico chuckled amused, running his fingers through the curly, black hair.

“How am I supposed to do something?”, grunted the son of Poseidon and turned his gaze over at the pile of cards in front of him.

Grover and Frank opposite of them chuckled amused, though they didn't say anything. Rachel and Annabeth, sitting between Grover and Percy, laughed slightly while Reyna and Clarisse, sitting between Frank and Nico, grunted and snickered at that.

“Simple”, hummed Piper who sat behind her girlfriend and was busy nibbling her neck. “You're the son of the freaking god of rain and storms.”

“Yeah”, grunted Will in agreement, laying in the back of the tent on top of his boyfriend. “Do something about this irritating weather!”

He cuddled some closer to Jake, seeking the body warmth of his boyfriend. The son of Hephaestus grinned at the coldness-induced affectionate behavior of his boyfriend, trying to concentrate on the game he was playing with Hazel, Nyssa, Chris and Jason all the while.

“So what? Jason's father is in charge of storms too!”, pouted Percy. “Bother him!”

“Dad is only responsible for thunder and lightning. All that raining happening out there is your realm, Jackson”, snickered Jason and rolled his eyes. “So do something!”

“I can't okay?”, muttered the son of Poseidon lowly. “Don't think I didn't already try. But this storm is... odd. I can't get through it. Either it's something... else... or dad doesn't want me to stop it.”

“Both options are not good”, mused Reyna with a frown and locked eyes with her boyfriend.

“Yeah”, agreed Chris. “I mean, your father knows we're making vacation here, right? So why should he want it to constantly rain here...?”

“Oh, I'd rather have Percy's dad punishing him for whatever seaweed brain did wrong”, muttered Annabeth and leaned back against the daughter of Aphrodite. “I mean, the other option would be that some unknown force controls the weather...”

“Oh no, no, no!”, interrupted Clarisse. “Don't even let your thoughts wander into that direction, wise girl! We're doing vacation because we won the second war in a row! Don't even think about another threat, Chase!”  
“Right. I mean, why did we bring an oracle if she can't even see something like the weather?”, hummed Nyssa jokingly, elbowing the Oracle of Delphi.

“Don't worry about the weather”, smiled the redhead mystically. “It's all happening for a reason.”

“Not so cryptic, please”, grunted Nico skeptically.

“Yes”, agreed Reyna. “What's that supposed to mean? We are destined to spend our vacation in this tent, all together, without any privacy?”

The six couples groaned irritated. They had thought such a hiking trip would offer the perfect opportunity for nice, natural sex in a cave or behind a bush or at the beach. But if they couldn't leave this tent, then that meant no sex at all.

“We could offer Percy to this storm-controlling foe as a sacrifice?”, suggested Nyssa.

“Agreed”, chorused the others.

“Hey!”, complained the Sea Prince. “Now you're being mean!”

“Just a bit, seaweed brain”, chuckled Annabeth amused.

“We're just joking, Perce”, grinned Nico and nudged his friend.

“Percy? Are you even listening to us?”, grunted Clarisse as she noticed the dreamy look on the sea-green eyes and the thoughtful look on Percy's face.

The others followed the Sea Prince's gaze, who stared at the entrance of the tent.

“Percy?”, whispered Annabeth worried. “Percy?”

“Mh? What?”, asked Percy and blinked a few times, his eyes regaining focus again.

“You've been spacing out”, noted Grover. “What's wrong?”

The son of Poseidon opened his mouth to reply, but found it beyond himself to form an answer. And really, what was he supposed to say to them? That this storm was not only uncontrollable for him but that it was also calling to him? As if some force – the same force controlling it – was calling to him, trying to lure him out... But where? And why? All he knew was that he truly wished to follow this call, it was too strong, dominating his whole being, nearly forcing him to submit to it's demands. But how could he? This was insane. As far as he knew, this was the next Big Bad, trying to tempt him into betraying his friends. So he would not listen.

“Don't worry”, chuckled Rachel amused. “He's probably just feeling confined. The sea is wild. I guess it's in his genes that he doesn't like being locked up in this little space like that.”

“He's not the only one disliking that”, muttered Jason aggravated. “I hate that we wasted all our vacation so far. I mean, sure, spending time with you guys is great. But spending time in this tiny tent 24/7? That slowly starts driving me nuts.”

Four days. So far they had lived through four days inside that tent. And they were slowly getting sick of it. If the rain kept pouring down on them like this, either their tent would give in, or it would be washed away. It was a miracle that they were still standing at all.

 

/break\

 

“ _Percy_ ”, called a strong voice. “ _Perseus_.”

The Sea Prince shuddered at the voice. Like the strong rain hitting their tent and every surface hard. A steady beat, nothing was as calming as the sound of the rain or the waves themselves. But the voice was something different. Calming and comforting like the rain and the ocean, yes, but somehow different. The voice left him with a longing. A different longing than the waters did. The longing to be held in those strong arms that certainly belonged to this voice.

“ _Come to me, Perseus_ ”, called the rain. “ _Come to me and be mine_.”

How much he wanted that. Sighing in frustration, he hid his face beneath his pillow. He couldn't want that. This must have been the enemy calling out to him. Why should he listen to it? During the day, he tried to distract himself from the voice by talking to his friends or sitting as close to the stereo as possible so the sound of music would be louder than the enchanting voice. But at night, when everyone was asleep, they could not distract him and he couldn't turn the stereo on.

“ _Come, Perseus, we both know you want it. You want to be mine_.”

Groaning in frustration, he sat up and stared at the tent's wall. The lightning illuminated it, giving him the few of the shadowy silhouettes of the trees bending in the wind and the mountains. And a man. Percy blinked confused at the tall, muscular figure on the other side of the tent. But once the next lightning illuminated the outsides, the figure was gone. Percy blinked again and rubbed his eyes. Lack of sleep was starting to take it's toll on him, it seemed. But he hadn't slept since they had started camping. At least not good. Because as soon as he drifted over into the realm of Morpheus, he found himself in a beautiful hotel suit with a handsome man, even though he never remembered how exactly that man looked like. And every time he got seduced by the man, butterfly kisses all over his body, strong hands and that cock! That cock! Percy shuddered and blushed. At least he had not woken up with an embarrassing strain on his boxer-shorts so far. His mouth watered at the thought of all those things this cock – this man, he meant – had done to him in his dreams. If the body belonged to the voice? If this being tried to contact him through dreams?

“ _Perseus_ ”, growled the voice, now more demanding. “ _Stop denying me. Be mine willingly or I am forced to take you. You will be mine_.”

An excited shudder ragged his body at the determined undertone of the voice. He hated such things, if others had plans for him, but this time was different. It was a pleasant thought. Pure excitement. Liking his lips at that, he ran his hands over his face.

“Damn it, seaweed brain, stop your frustrated moaning and get back to sleep”, ordered a very irritated Clarisse from his right.

“Sorry”, muttered Percy and blushed before laying down again. “That's another reason why I wanted a hotel... We wouldn't have to share one room...”

“Shut up”, growled the daughter of Ares.

The Sea Prince grunted and closed his eyes to drift into a deep sleep again.

 

/break\

 

“Finally!”, groaned Nyssa and whirled around, inhaling the fresh air deeply.

It still smelled of rain. But it had finally stopped raining! Percy frowned. But the voice last night... it had said it would take him. So why should it release them from the constant rain? And even more so, when the rain had died down, so had the whispering.

“Gods, stop your pouting, Jackson”, snorted Clarisse. “The rain finally stopped! Be glad!”

“Yeah”, agreed Piper. “I mean, I nearly forgot how to walk there!”

“Why are you looking so upset then?”, asked Hazel concerned.

“It's nothing”, hummed the son of Poseidon and shook his head. “Let's get our stuff out.”

They had decided to grill now that they could finally do so. The water was reaching their knees while they waddled over to the grill and the big camping table a bit further off. Leo and his siblings started working on the grill to get everything ready once Percy had willed the wood dry while their friends set the table.

“The view is amazing”, noted Chris.

“Of course it is”, snorted Percy. “It's the ocean, after all.”

“You are so full of yourself”, snickered Jason and rolled his eyes.

The son of Poseidon stuck his tongue out at him and continued setting the plates on top of the place mats, watching how Grover and Will readied the salad. Their tent was nearly out of sight. Percy frowned slightly. A feeling in his guts told him that it wasn't safe to be off that much, but that was ridiculous. Especially since another feeling told him that it was safer to stay as far away from the tent as possible. He shook his head and sat down on the bench, his feed dangling in the water while he waited patiently for the tinkerers to get their meal ready.

“So... You think we're lucky and the weather will be steady?”, murmured Frank skeptically.

“Look into the sky and ask that again”, grunted Jake.

The gray clouds had not given way the slightest. As if on queue the rumbling sound of thunder roared through the sky again. The teenagers groaned annoyed, though they couldn't react as fast as the storm did. Rain started coming down on them like stones, hitting them hard enough to make the campers believe it was hail for a second. And then the lightning stroke.

“Oh come on! Not our tent!”, screamed Nyssa frustrated, watching how their tent burst into flames.

Though they had no time to complain for the amounts of water coming down from above was just too much, flowing down from the mountains and forming a whole river of rain-water. Percy blinked surprised at the masses of water that came and washed their tent and their stuff away, watching how Hazel tried to shied herself from the rain with one of the place mats. But the rain must have broken some kind of barricade further up in the mountains because a waterfall of aggressive water crashed down next to their table and swept them with it. The teens screamed at the top of their lunges as they got caught in the stream and pulled along, further down the mountain. Percy tried to fight his way through it and closer to his friends, but the wild fury of the stream was too strong to fight. Something – a tree, if he saw that right – caught his foot and a jolting pain shot through his whole body. Coupled with the force of the water, it was enough to knock him out.

 

/break\

 

The first thing he registered in his hazy mind was that the cushions he was laying on were really, really soft. Way better than a sleeping bag on the open fields. The next thing was a buzzing sound.

“Perseus.”

The third thing was the enchanting voice. Percy stiffened some and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see, but a ceiling fan wasn't quite the thing he had pictured. Blinking a few times, he turned his head to stare at the man sitting on a chair next to his bed. Now that he saw him, the picture was clear. The picture from his memory. From his dreams. This was him. The handsome stranger that had made love to him a dozen times in his dreams. A face with a strong jaw, prominent features, dazzling, sea-green eyes and soft, black hair falling into them. And a body to die for. With those strong arms, the broad shoulders like a swimmer, the muscular torso, bare due to the fact that the stranger was only wearing swimming-shorts. Once the stranger had noticed that his... charge? Captive? Soon-to-be murder/rape victim? …Next meal? Whatever he was considered in this man's eyes, as soon as he noticed that Percy was awake, he hurried over to him. Out of fear (thanks to that frightening list his brain had just provided him with), the teen hastily stood up to back off. But once his feet touched the floor, he hissed in pain and collapsed next to the bed, clawing his fingers into the light sheets while trying to suppress the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“No need to panic, Perseus”, muttered the man worried and walked around the bed over to him.

Percy wanted to form a witty reply, but the pain numbed his brain and he was still not fully awake. The handsome stranger slowly lifted him off the floor and placed him on the bed again.

“I have every reason to panic”, grunted Percy, crawling onto the other side of the bed. “I'm alone in a bedroom with a man that kept haunting my dreams and declared, last I heard his voice, that he would take me forcefully if I wouldn't give in soon. And I have no idea who you are.”

“You need to learn to listen”, chided the stranger and raised an eyebrow. “I didn't say I would take you forcefully. I would never do that. I would never harm you in that way, no, I would never harm you in any way. I said I would be forced to take you. And that, I did.”

Percy frowned and tried to gather his thoughts. Somehow he believed the man. This stranger didn't scream danger. In fact, he didn't seem like a stranger at all. The hair, the eyes, even the facial characteristics. He shared many features with Poseidon. Could it be that this man was a half-brother of his? Another child of Poseidon? A handsome ch—no. No such thinking about siblings. Though then again, he had dreamed of this man fucking him for the last four nights.

“Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me here? Where are my friends? And are my friends alright? You better answer all those questions correctly or I may be forced to harm you.”

Touching his pocket, he was reassured that Riptide was with him. At least something. The stranger – his brother? – chuckled amused and sat down on the bed again.

“To answer your questions in the opposite order, your friends are alright”, started the man, just to see the doubtful look in his eyes. “They are here too. If you want, you can call them.”

The stranger reached out for a cellphone laying on the bed-stand and gave it to Percy. The half-blood was reluctant. It wasn't good for them to use cellphones. But Rachel had one – she was mortal. He dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

“Hello?”, sounded her light and amused voice, he could even hear Annabeth and Piper in the background. “Who is there?”

“Rach? It's me, Percy, are you alright? Where are you guys?”, wanted Percy to know.

“We're perfect!”, laughed the oracle. “You were right from the beginning – we should have checked in here from the start instead of going camping! We're at the pool. You can come down too if you're feeling better. I'm glad you're alright again. And greet him from me!”

The line went dead and the teen stared up at the man, waiting for a continuation of his answers.

“I took you here because I'm staying here at the moment. And, I'm not sure if you noticed it yet, but this is the hotel room from your dreams after all.”

“I did notice”, muttered Percy. “Which reminds me of another few questions I'd have. Like, how come I was the only one to hear your voice or why did I dream that you fuck me into oblivion?”

“First the other questions”, chuckled the stranger amused. “You're at a hotel. The hotel you've passed on your way to your camping trip, by the way. And I am Neptune. That's also the reason why only you could hear me. I communicated with you through water and only you can hear the water. And your dreams... Well, Morpheus owed me one.”

Neptune. Neptune... Neptune? Neptune?! Sea-green eyes widened at this and Percy gaped up at the now suddenly not so strange stranger.

“Dad?!”, exclaimed the Sea Prince and blushed hard.

He had not thought about his dad as hot. He had not... dreamed of his dad seducing and fucking him. No. That was all still the pain in his ankle making his brain fuzzy. The god flinched.

“I chose my Roman form to try and make you see me as something else than your father”, grunted Neptune. “I gave you the dreams because I wanted you to see the possibility. But when you stayed strong to protect your friends because you thought I may be the enemy – which was very cute and completely like you to do – I decided I had to act. So I lured you out of the tent and destroyed your camping grounds. I meant get you all and bring you together to the hotel, but you got injured and lost consciousness. I gathered you and brought you first before I went back and got your friends. Will checked on you and said it is only a sprained ankle. But the storm destroyed all nectar and ambrosia he had with him, so you need to wait for it to heal.”

“Okay, okay, okay, could we move to the part where I dreamed that you fucked me, dad?”, urged the son of Poseidon on, staring at the Roman god irritated. “I mean... Why?”

“Perseus”, sighed Neptune exhausted, resting his one hand on Percy's knee. “How could I possibly not want you? How could anyone, for that matter! You're... the most gorgeous being I have ever seen, no mortal or immortal has ever looked so much like the sea I love. So wild and untamed in it's beauty, unique, with so many different faces. You never cease to amaze me, Percy. If it may be what you are willing to do to help your friends or your mother, or your strong will. You're... perfect. You are everything I want. And... when I nearly lost you during the war... In all my life I have never been more afraid of anything. I have had... many demi-god children, but you, you are different. You're different to me. I want you to be mine, Perseus.”

“Y... Yours...”, stuttered the Sea Prince slightly dumbfounded. “You're... serious...”

“Well”, grinned Neptune and sat down between the teen's legs. “The way you behaved in those dreams tells me that you are quite attracted to me too, _Perseus_.”

The son of Poseidon shuddered at the way the god said his name. It was the same way he had said it during their nights together... Their dream-nights together.

“This is not right”, protested Percy weakly, his hands resting against the broad, strong chest. “You're my father and... This is not right...”

“You never listened to Chiron's lessons then”, chuckled Neptune amused, pressing his son into the mattress. “Something as trivial as that doesn't matter. I want you.”

The teen bit his lips. That was true. If he took a closer look at their family tree... No one cared about things like those. And this was technically speaking not his father. His father was Poseidon. But this was his Roman (and obviously also hotter) version. This was Neptune. And if reality was even half as good as his dreams then it really didn't matter if this man was his father or not. Percy gasped when he felt hot lips on his own. Sneaky hands wandered all over his body, trying to touch every last square inch of skin. Only one thing stopped them. But not for long since the boxer-shorts soon found themselves torn to pieces.

“But... my friends...”, tried Percy weakly.

“What do you think your oracle friend meant when she said that this summer would bear a big surprise for you?”, chuckled Neptune amused and tore his own shorts off. “Here it is. Your _big_ surprise. Don't you want it?”

The Sea Prince gulped hard and stared hypnotized at the cock pointing his way. No. He really shouldn't want this. But... This wasn't his dad. His dad wore horrible Hawaiian shirts and had grayish hair and looked older and calmer and more... dad-like. But this was a wilder, more adventurous and way hotter version. This was the god he could picture his mom falling in love with. This was the god he could picture himself falling in love with.

“Come here, you cute little idiot”, muttered Neptune amused as he noticed the inner conflict Percy was fighting with himself. “Stop thinking for a moment and just do what you want to.”

He laid his hand into his son's neck and pulled the teen close. Taking a deep breath, the boy closed his eyes and let it happen. The kiss was soft and slow and sweet, tasting of the ocean. The god's hands found their way to the teen's half-hard member, caressing it tenderly. Percy moaned into the kiss and buckled his hips, spreading his legs to give the older male more room. Neptune smirked against the boy's lips, sliding one hand down the length and to the waiting hole.

“We've done this so often in your dreams”, whispered the god. “Tell me, do you want to feel me now? Feel the real me within your tight, little ass?”

“Yes, gods, yes”, moaned Percy as he felt the fingers circling his entrance. “Yes, please, I want to feel you within me, yes!”

Neptune chuckled, not surprised by that answer, and pushed two fingers into the teen's entrance, scissoring them in jerky motions. The boy beneath him was a boneless, pleasured mess by the time the god was finished preparing him and torturing his prostate by doing so.

“This is insane”, mumbled the son of Poseidon and blushed, his arms around the Roman god's neck.

“You already mentioned that before, yes”, nodded Neptune with a soft smile.

The older one slowly pushed into the boy, trying to be patient and to not hurt his lover. Though it seemed that Percy didn't really care about that, the demi-god scratched Neptune's back and growled demandingly at him, rocking his hips in want.

“For the love of—Move!”, grunted the son of Poseidon with a glare.

“My, you can be so demanding”, chuckled Neptune amused and kissed his son.

The teen whimpered into their kiss as the god finally started moving. His thrusts were hard and rhythmic like the waves of the ocean and for the first time in a while, Percy felt at ease and complete. It was like swimming, being a part of the sea, just so much more intense and pure. As if he belonged right there, beneath the Sea God. This was how it was supposed to feel – how he was supposed to feel. Whole, complete, fulfilled.

“Ha—arder”, demanded Percy hoarsely before kissing his lover passionately.

Neptune obeyed and increased his thrusting, enjoying the tight feeling of his son's ass around his cock and the delicious sounds the teen made whenever he hit the boy's prostate. And the taste. The taste of his beloved sea. Never had anything tasted as wonderful as kissing Percy did.

“You're mine”, breathed Neptune against swollen, rosy lips. “My delicious, little ocean.”

And with that, the Sea Prince came harder than he remembered ever coming. “Neptune! Da—ad!”

The god grunted, enjoying every last second of the half-blood's orgasm before he allowed himself to ejaculate deep within the hero of Olympus, earning him a wanton mew. Both were panting hard when Neptune pulled out of the boy and rolled over to lay beside the teen. It took Percy a reluctant moment before he scooted closer and rested his head on his father's chest, his face tomato red.

“You look amazing when you come”, murmured Neptune and kissed the top of his son's head, a sly smirk tugging on his lips as his arm sneaked around the boy's waist to finger the loose, sticky hole. “Did you like it when I came too? Because you sure sounded that way.”

“Sh—Shut up, Neptune”, mumbled Percy and blushed if possible even darker.

“Ah. But when you came, you called me dad”, noted the god amused. “Kinky, little thing, you.”

Stop playing with my asshole... dad”, muttered the frustrated teen.

“But it's so nice to play with”, pouted Neptune. “And I like that I can feel my cum oozing out of it, it shows me that I marked you, my little ocean.”

“But I want to check on my friends and not spend the whole day in here getting fucked by you!”, protested the flustered son of Poseidon. “So stop teasing me!”

“Ah”, laughed the god in understanding. “So that's it. Mh... You like it when I play with your hole?”

“Stop being so... so... so... perverted!”, yelped Percy and hid his face in the crook of the god's neck.

“But why?”, hummed Neptune in mock-confusion. “One of your dreams was about me tying you up. And another one was with me spanking you. So why am I not allowed to be a pervert?”

“Stop talking, okay?”, groaned the teen desperately and embarrassed. “Just stop talking...”

“It's not like you could run away”, growled the god with a predatory glint in his eyes. “With your foot... You'll have to stay here and rest for at least another day... In this bed... All alone with me...”

Neptune laughed at the shocked expression on his son's face and leaned over to kiss the boy.

“But... But you're a god!”, protested Percy with an adorable pout. “I wanted to enjoy this vacation at the beach all the time, but now I can't. Can't you just... beam over somewhere and get me some nectar and ambrosia...? So I can enjoy the beach.”

“Mh... We could make a deal”, suggested Neptune with a thoughtful expression. “You get to enjoy the beach if I get to enjoy the ocean for a while longer.”

“The o... Oh. Perv”, hissed Percy blushing again and hit the man.

“Why?”, chuckled the god. “You're just too tempting, my little ocean.”

“Okay, okay!”, groaned the teen. “You can fuck me as often as you want today and then you'll get that nectar and ambrosia for me and I can enjoy the beach tomorrow!”

“Believe me”, growled the Sea God and licked his lips. “If you allow me to fuck you as often as I want to, then you will seriously need that nectar and ambrosia.”

Neptune's fingers went deeper into the teen, stimulating his prostate again, earning him a moan. “You gods are all horny bastards!”

“Never claimed otherwise”, chuckled Neptune. “And I also demand that I get to enjoy my ocean at least once a day from now on.”

“Stupid, horny god”, muttered Percy and smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his father. “You don't need to bargain me into that. You can have me as often as you want.”

The Sea God smiled relieved at that and pulled his son close, kissing him once more.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
